Lamia
Encyclopedia Entry: These monster girls have the upper torso of a human woman and the lower half of a snake. Known for living with their own kind in small villages or living stealthily in human settlements, they are extremely intelligent and individualistic. Those that live in villages with their fellow lamia are known as "wild lamia", they lurk alongside highways, mountain passes and similar areas waiting for a man to pass by. They conceal their lower body, and call out to passing men. [[file:Lamia 1.PNG|thumb|left|''A lamia coiling her long body around a man's while joined with him. More than anything, lamia family monsters love to coil themselves around a man's body and glue each other together.]] At this time these girls will use their sweet voice, laden with magic, to entice these men, their voice making the man feverish with desire as it resounds within their minds. Men affected by this magic will stagger over to the lamia, at which point these girls will wrap their body in tight coils around the man, stealing away their ability to flee before coupling with them. At this time, even when the man is wrapped in her coils, she will continue to use her enchanted voice to charm him, also, while wrapped this tightly around she will lean in and whisper and murmur, doing her best to tempt the man. Men charmed in this manner will find her serpent half alluring and at this point she will ask him to couple with her. After this these girls will take you away, forcibly kidnapping you and taking you back to their village as her sweetheart, having become your wife. They can be very forceful and tenacious, always keeping a part of their body entwined about their man. Furthermore, they can be extremely jealous, if their husband ever has an affair they will wrap their bodies all around him, squeezing him painfully until he confesses his crimes. These girls will also go through a molting process during regular intervals. In the same manner as snakes shedding their skin, they will tear away the old skin of their lower half and cast it aside. Care must be taken during this time, for immediately after molting these girls enter a period of exceptional arousal, lustfully attacking their sweethearts. If approached during this period, they will immediately wrap their newly shed lower half around you and won't take no for an answer, their freshly shed lower half sending them into paroxysms of pleasure as they twine around you. Subspecies *Echidna *Medusa *Shirohebi *Apophis *Basilisk Kenkou's Notes EN= ... |-|JP= ... '''TL Note:' ... Image Gallery Encyclopedia Pages= 54dub4kuuhr8f.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page ramia.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= 122-123 Lamia.JPG|1st Revision English Encyclopedia Page |-|Official MGE Artwork= 2e18b755c419e24d049f3086b5f74813.jpg|Pin-up image from Monster Musume Paradise vol.1 Snake_Censor_2.jpg Sample-3005d2631cafba0ba7bfbc46f952faa2(1).jpg|Pin-up image from Monster Musume Paradise vol.1(with text) File:Lamia 1.PNG|A lamia coiling her long body around a man's while joined with him. More than anything, lamia family monsters love to coil themselves around a man's body and glue each other together. Bath.jpg |-|Fan Artwork= 085d12b1b23ce75ac58cb404f741966fe12818f8.jpeg lamia1.jpg 3a5.png 55760590_p0.jpg|By Midnight http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=55878785 full set "Mojave Beauty" by MihaiTheForsaken.jpeg|Mojave Rattlesnake Lamia by MihaiTheForsaken 1c1.jpg Don't Tread On Me (chibi rattlesnake lamia).jpeg|Made by MihaiTheForsaken 1460855433959.png Madame Sarpe.jpeg|Madame Şarpe, a Basilisk OC made by MihaiTheForsaken Lamia Shedding.jpeg|Rattlesnake Lamia Shedding by MihaiTheForsaken Serperior Lamia revised.jpeg|Serperior Lamia by MihaiTheForsaken 1466537508516.jpg Onix Lamia.jpeg|Onix Lamia by TheToxicGemstone 56703045_p0.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=56703045 reid 1467682608325.jpg image.jpeg|Horned Viper Lamia by TheToxicGemstone Grey-Banded Kingsnake Lamia by TheToxicGemstone.jpeg|Grey-Banded Kingsnake Lamia by TheToxicGemstone Black Mamba Lamia.jpeg|Black Mamba Lamia by TheToxicGemstone Emerald Tree Boa.jpeg|Emerald Tree Boa by TheToxicGemstone __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Main Species Category:Lamia Family Category:Reptile Type